<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbreakable Child by Sarah_Carter_Rogers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594744">Unbreakable Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers'>Sarah_Carter_Rogers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unbreakable Child [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Referred), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Force-fed Potion, Loss of Virginity, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Uninformed Consent, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Wedding Night Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding of Lily Jane Evans and James Potter was never meant to be smooth. He was a Marauder after all.<br/>In the lead up to her marriage Lily expected the usual pre-marital hiccups and problems. Little did she know one long forgotten Hogsmeade trip would change her world completely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unbreakable Child [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hogsmeade Trip, 1975</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very short teaser chapter that is more of a short prologue than a chapter in its own right.<br/>This assumes that the marauders mistreatment of Severus Snape after an exam took place on Friday June 13th, 1975, even if it didn't please pretend it did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Saturday, June 14th, 1975</b>
</p><p>Lily Evans searched Hogsmeade Village for Severus to no avail. It wasn't until she tried the shrieking shack that she had any success. He was there with his cousin Pleas Prince, a seventh year Slytherin who had always given her the creeps. But she was here as Severus' friend, besides she was a Gryffindor.</p><p>Severus seemed surprised that she had spent so much time looking for him in the village, there had to be other more important matters for her to deal with in the limited time they had in the village.</p><p>Everything else of that day Lily would not remember, even years later. All she knew was that something had happened in the lost time that left a scar around her right hand, like a thin cord wrapped around her hand as it held onto something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have parts of the next two chapters done. I would like to hear opinions of what people think my wrench is in this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wedding of Lily Jane Evans and James Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Friday, November 2nd, 1979</b>
</p><p>	For Lily this day started out unlike any other before it. Preparations had been ongoing for months so this special day would go off without a hitch. This was her special day, the day Lily Evans became Mrs. James Potter.
</p><p>	Even the gentle sting in those old scars on her hand couldn't dampen her mood.
</p><p>	During the ceremony the sting became more noticeable, and Lily more determined to ignore it.
</p><p>	During the reception Lily couldn't stop trying to shake the sting out of her hand, it was starting to annoy her.
</p><p>	It was after the cake cutting that Lily started to feel ill and the stinging more like burning but she decided that all she needed was some fresh air.
</p><p>	She took a circuitous route through the gardens. Half way through she heard a familiar satiny voice speak, "Evening Mrs. Potter, my heartiest congratulations to you."
</p><p>	"Pleas Prince, why are you here? As I recall we never sent you an invitation."
</p><p>	"How <b><i>is</i></b> your hand? Distracting, isn't it?" He asked rhetorical.
</p><p>	"What the blazes are you on about? It's my wedding, for Merlin's sake."
</p><p>	"The Hogsmeade weekend after your future husband humiliated my cousin, do you remember it?"
</p><p>	"Some of it, why?"
</p><p>	He stepped forward, holding out his hand, "Your hand, Mrs. Potter. Please." she complied with this request, "did you never wonder were these scars came from?" She remainder silent as he ran his fingers over the scars, "They are left from the forging of an Unbreakable Vow."
</p><p>	She jerked her hand out of his as if burned, "I have never made an Unbreakable Vow."
</p><p>	"Mrs. Potter, you have. Allow me to help you remember." He smoothly pulled his wand from his pocket, he began making the complicated movements required to lift a memory charm.
</p><p>	Lily Potter closed her eyes and retreated into her mind as the memories of that day returned to her.
</p><p>	Only for her to open them as the memory hit her like a nesting Hungarian Horntail mother. "You bastard!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was planning on this chapter being longer and including what comes next but I am having a little trouble with it.<br/>Next chapter: fulfilling the Unbreakable Vow. Anyone willing to hazard a guess?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Day of the Rest of Their Lives.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Friday, November 2nd, 1979</b>

</p><p>	Later that night, as the clock approached midnight, Lily apparated back to her wedding reception straightening her gown. She was careful about her appearance, it would not do for her new husband to learn about the Vow or whom it was to.
</p><p>	As she entered the building Sirius rushed to her side, "Lily where were you? We were all worried."
</p><p>	She plastered a smile on her face, "I wasn't feeling well, needed some air. I'm fine now, don't worry."
</p><p>	Sirius offered her his arm, "Let's get you back to your anxious husband." She took his arm and walked with him.
</p><p>	Reunited with her husband she returned to their guests.

</p><p><b>Saturday, November 3rd, 1979</b>

</p><p>	In the early hours of the next day James Potter and his bride apparated away to their honeymoon. Mrs. Potter's breath caught as she saw where they would be staying, an old stone building that felt like it belonged to a long forgotten Roman Patrician. She then remembered the family whom had offered this as a honeymoon location for their wedding present to the young couple was purported to be able to track their genealogy back to the time of Nero.
</p><p>	Lily turned to her new husband, pulling him by the hand, "Let's find the bedroom."
</p><p>	"Eager aren't we?" James said with a smirk on his face. He pulled her flush against his body.
</p><p>	"We just got married, shouldn't I be?" A suggestive smile upon her face, he couldn't know there was a very important reason she was so eager to consummate their marriage.
</p><p>	James swept Lily off of her feet, eliciting a giggle from her, "What kind of husband would I be if I refused?"
</p><p>*
</p><p>	When they found the nearest bedroom, James started to undress Lily. Lily was content to wait now that she knew that 'this' was happening. James led Lily to the bed and she lay down when she bumped against it. She started to backwards crawl across the bed. James started to follow her movements with his own, kissing her skin all across her body. When he approached her neck she started to undo the buttons on his jacket and shirt.
</p><p>	James knelt and pulled his jacket and shirt off throwing them, unconcerned where they landed. He started to kiss her lips as they tried to undo his cummerbund. Lily made a sound of frustration incentivising James to stop and work on it more intently, he discarded his trousers as well standing there before his wife as naked as the day the Marauders earned a months detention for skinny dipping in the lake.
</p><p>	James smiled at that thought, the look on Professor McGonagall's face was priceless.
</p><p>	Lily reached behind her back and unhooked her bra as James moved to slip off the garment hiding her business end. James laid down on top of Lily, her hands going to his baby-fetcher to guide it into the entrance to her fertile womb. James pulled back, "We should..."
</p><p>	Lily pulled James' head down and kissed him harder, wrapping her leg around him drawing him into her. Feeling her warmth he responded to the rutting instinct and he ploughed fully into her. All thoughts of what he was going to suggest had left his head as her started to work her body until he felt her passage tighten around him. Instinct told him to hurry, so he picked up speed and intensity to his thrusting.
</p><p>	Lily wrapped both legs around him, drawing him in deeper. Suddenly her body spasmed causing her to scream as she came around his member, squeezing on him tightly. A few more thrusts into her tightened orifice had James calling her name as he dug deep into her as he came into her. Lily started to come to awareness to the comforting feel of James' seed deep inside her body, James collapsed on top of her.
</p><p>*
</p><p>	When Lily woke the next morning, James was already up and about. Lily felt sick, guilt weighing heavy on her conscious. She couldn't tell him. Lily rushed to the bathroom, dry heaving trying to purge her guilt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. She Had No Choice.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Sunday, February 10th 1980</b>

</p><p>	Lily was having trouble sleeping, she had been for a while. Her husband, with no clue of what was weighing on his wife's mind, slept soundly beside her.
</p><p>	She got up and went down stairs, sitting down on the couch beside several photo albums. She picked up their wedding snaps and looked through them. Looking at how happy they were brought tears to her eyes.
</p><p>	Hours later James, waking to find his wife missing, came downstairs to find her red-eyed and wet-faced 'looking' though their wedding album. How she could see the photos through all those tears was a mystery.
</p><p>	"Lily?"
</p><p>	"James," She started crying again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I had to, James. I had to." 
</p><p>	James pulled her into his arms. He took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand, feeling the bumps. He took a closer look at them, for the first time. An Unbreakable Vow. Her words rang through his eyes. "How? Lily, who forged this Vow? What was it?"
</p><p>	The look in her eyes broke his heart, her crying worsened as she broke down completely. She opened her mouth through her grief and told him.
</p><p>
<b>Friday, November 2nd, 1979</b>

</p><p>	"You bastard!" Lily cried out as she hit Pleas Prince with all her might.
</p><p>	"Come now, Mrs. Potter. Is that any way to thank the man who saved your life?" A cruel, sadistic smile crossed his face.
</p><p>	"You're the one who put my life in danger."
</p><p>	"No. You did that all on you own, swearing to Severus. I only suggested the Unbreakable Vow to alleviate his fears, nothing more."
</p><p>	"You hijacked it for your own sadistic pleasure." She stormed off to complete the promise of the Vow.
</p><p>	Lily was to distracted to avoid Pleas' spell, "Expelliarmus." Her wand flying to his hand.
</p><p>	"What? I am trying to get to Severus to honour my Vow, and you do this." She marches over to him, "Give me my wa..."
</p><p>	She failed to notice the, rather large, uncorked potions bottle in his hand until its opening was shoved roughly into her mouth. Its <i>Quick-Flow</i> charm meant she had no choice but to swallow the contents before it entered her lungs and drowned her, it tasted like... her mother's milk. There was no other way to describe the taste.
</p><p>	She was too horrified to say anything, she knew what that potion was. What it meant for her if she honoured her Vow.
</p><p>	It didn't matter. She had no choice.
</p><p>	Pleas Prince handed her wand back to her, a knowing smile on his face. He knew she had no choice.
</p><p>	She took the wand, Pleas Prince fled before she could react and curse him for what he had done to her.
</p><p>	She clasped the familiar feel of 10¼ inches of willow, it could do nothing to stop what needed to be done. And what was to follow. She looked forlornly at the reception, all the joy and celebration. She could feel none of that as a lone tear made its way down her cheek.
</p><p>	'I have no choice.' she told herself as she apparated away to her fate.
</p><p>*
</p><p>	Lily landed in the living room, "Severus?"
</p><p>	He came to the room, taking in her apparel, "Lily? What are you doing here?"
</p><p>	"Your cousin, lifted the memory charm he had place on me in fifth year. I had to come." She held out her hand, he took it.
</p><p>	He clasped his head as the sight of those scars lifted the memory charm on his own mind. "If he wasn't my cousin..." Whatever threat was left unsaid. Severus left the room.
</p><p>	Lily followed him, her life literally hung in the balance. If Severus didn't...
</p><p>	"What are you going to do Severus?" Fear crept into her voice.
</p><p>	Severus didn't speak, he allowed his lips to answer her question and allay her fears. He started to undo her dress.
</p><p>	Soon Lily was naked as the day she was born, this was not what she had planned for her first-time.
</p><p>	Severus pulled off his robes in earnest, till he was also naked. He moved to stand behind her and gently pushed her forward, forcing her to bend for him. She couldn't see his erect member, but she certainly felt it as he forced his way into her virgin body, causing her to cry out as she was deflowered.
</p><p>	While Severus didn't enjoy causing her pain, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he thought of James Potter. He was waiting to 'claim' his bride while he was balls deep inside her, about to make a deposit.
</p><p>	Her warmth was too inciting, he pulled out and grabbed her hips before her re-entered her. Hard. Lily cried out at the harshness. Severus continued working them both hard and fast, she would be missed eventually.
</p><p>	Suddenly he felt a shift in her, a tightening of her muscles. He heard her cry out as she tightened around him. Overcome he was too forceful on the next penetration and pushed Lily to the floor.
</p><p>	Severus lay down on top of her and re-entered her tightened orifice, he grabbed her breasts hard and started to work her extra hard.
</p><p>	Lily cried out at the harsh use of her body, but not in pain. "Don't stop." she begged of him, he was more than happy to oblige her.
</p><p>	Soon he felt Lily tighten around him again as she cried out, a few more harsh thrust later he joined her. He felt his baby-maker shooting his seed deep into her baby room. Hoping his seed took root within her instead of Potter's he thought callously.
</p><p>	A short time later a satiated Severus slid out of his conquered mate and stood up pulling Lily to her feet before pushing her to the bathroom.
</p><p>	He turned on the shower lowered the height and pushed the deflowered bride under the water, "Wash me off you. I'll get you a potion before you leave."
</p><p>*
</p><p>	Lily looked at the clock on the wall, nearly midnight. She was dressed back in her wedding dress, Severus handed her the potion. She downed it in one. Lily was silent as she apparated back to the reception.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pleas Prince's potion wasn't part of the Vow, but what Slytherin could pass up a chance. Especially Lily 'top-of-everything-mudblood' Evans<br/>Anyone willing to hazard a guess at the potion's effect?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Samhain, 1981</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hadn't intended to take this course.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Sunday, February 10th 1980</b>

</p>
<p>	James couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had sex with his school-yard enemy, possibly his real-world enemy, on their wedding night. He couldn't sit through this. He shoved her aside and went upstairs to their bedroom, leaving Lily in tears.
</p>
<p>	Lily just watched as her life crumbled before her eyes, she heard a door slam shut. She took deep breathes trying to get her emotions under control, she dried her eyes. Once her tears were under control she went upstairs to their bedroom to plead for James to forgive her.
</p>
<p>	She couldn't bring herself to enter as she was hit by the sound of James crying. She quietly dashed to the main bathroom and proceeded to loss her stomach contents. When she had finished and cleaned her mouth she returned, silence. She carefully opened the door to find her husband had cried himself to sleep.
</p>
<p>	She wished she had never told him.
</p>
<p>	She made to leave the room when she caught sight of her wand. She looked at James as an idea entered her clever mind. He would never forgive her for what had happened.
</p>
<p>	She carefully picked up the wand, cleared his face of tears and drew the covers over him. She looked at him thinking of all that she had told him, she raised her wand and said, "Obliviate" before returning to bed and crying herself to sleep.
</p>
<p>
<b>Monday, February 11th 1980</b>

</p>
<p>	The next morning James woke with no recollection of the events of the past night.
</p>
<p>
<b>Wednesday, July 30th 1980</b>

</p>
<p>	Months had passed since Lily's crisis of conscious. James had been excited to learn he was to be a father when he found out. 
	Lily had been in pain since the early hours of that morning, but it wasn't until midday that she realised that she was in labour. James took his wife to St. Mungo's for the birth, little knowing what lay ahead.
</p>
<p>	James, an Auror, was called into work as Lily laboured. 
</p>
<p>
<b>Thursday, July 31st 1980</b>

</p>
<p>	Hours passed and at twenty-three minutes past five Lily Evans-Potter gave birth to her first child. A boy, who looked so much like James she knew at once her son was his. The healer asked for a name she gave her the name she and James had agreed upon Harry James Potter.
</p>
<p>	But Lily's ordeal was far from over, she knew this better than anyone.
</p>
<p>
<b>Friday, August 1st 1980</b>

</p>
<p>	At twenty-four minutes past five Lily Evans-Potter gave birth to a little girl. As soon as she got a first glimpse of her daughter she knew, she was Severus' there could be no doubt in her mind. She named the child Stella Eileen Potter. She would insist when later asked that she looked more like a Stella Eileen than a Guinevere Euphemia.
</p>
<p>	James returned just after six to greet the two new Potters.
</p>
<p>
<b>Friday, August 29th 1980</b>

</p>
<p>	Lily stayed at home with her twins while James answered an urgent summons from Professor Dumbledore.
</p>
<p>	When James returned hours later his ashen face told her something was seriously wrong. He rushed over to Harry, picked him up and held him close.
</p>
<p>	After a time James placed the newborn back in his crib and sat down with his wife to explain, their one month old son was in danger.
</p>
<p>
<b>Sunday, July 26th 1981</b>

</p>
<p>	Lily knocked on the door of run-down house next to other more dilapidated houses in the muggle suburb of Cokeworth called Spinner's End, last time Lily had been here she had apparated into the living room uninvited.
</p>
<p>	Severus Snape opened the door, shock evident on his face as to who was there. He stepped out of the doorway and allowed her to enter before checking to see if she had been observed, she hadn't. "What are you doing her?" he hissed, not out of anger but fear. He knew of the prophecy, to bring her child here was beyond dangerous.
</p>
<p>	"I had to tell you, I've kept it from you for too long." She holds out the girl in her arms, he takes her in his arms gingerly. "This is Stella Eileen Potter, born August 1st. Your daughter." He looked at Lily barely daring to believe it, he opened his mouth to question. "Her twin brother is James' the family potion confirmed it for both of them."
</p>
<p>	While Lily was not as gifted a potioneer as he, he trusted her skills enough to not press. Basking instead in his new found paternity. "Her name..."
</p>
<p>	"Named after her great-grandmother and grandmother, why do you think I choose them. I couldn't give her the Snape name, my position is precarious enough without out right admitting to adultery."
</p>
<p>	"Where does you husband think you are?" His eyes never leaving the miracle in his arms.
</p>
<p>	"Visiting my cousin, in Cornwall. Fortunately he doesn't have contact with them and doesn't know they are holidaying in the south of France."
</p>
<p>	An hour after Lily had arrived a strong knock at the door resounded, Snape handed their daughter to Lily and pushed her into one of the rooms.
</p>
<p>	He opened the door, a sneer crossed his face at the sight of James Potter standing at his doorstep. "What do you want?" 
</p>
<p>	James pushed his way in Severus stood guard on the hallway to deter his going deeper, finding Lily here. "I know."
</p>
<p>	"Know what Potter, there is a plethora of things I would be surprised to learn you knew, which one is it?"
</p>
<p>	"I know what you did to my wife... On our wedding night for Merlin's sake."
</p>
<p>	"Get to the point, Potter." Severus drawled.
</p>
<p>	"What you don't know is, there was a child. Lily carried your bastard as well as my own." His breath catching at that announcement, "I remembered. I remembered Lily telling me all about you and her, then she obliviated my memory of the whole conversation."
</p>
<p>	"It seems you should take this up with <i>your wife</i>."</p>
<p>James continued as if he had never spoken, "As soon as I remembered, I realised that I may not even be a father. They were conceived on our honeymoon, the family potion confirmed my fear. My daughter, isn't mine, she's your bastard.</p>
<p>
  "You will never see her. I don't care what that potion says she is mine not yours and if you so much as think of it I will cast my whore of a wife out."</p>
<p>Severus was angry that he would even threaten such action, he grabbed him by the arm and bodily threw him out on the street. "You were always lousy at potions, do not cast aspersions on her good name. Good day, Mr. Potter." He slammed the door.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	He heard Potter apparate away, then he heard the sound of glass shattering in the room he had placed Lily followed by the sound of a baby crying. He dashed to the room as Lily quieted the baby, Severus took stock of what was missing, breathed a sigh as he realised that the three destroyed potions wouldn't react. Knowing the answer he asked, "You heard?"
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	"How dare he come here and threaten you like that."
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	"How close is her to Stella?"
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Lily moved to the lounge room and set baby Stella down to sleep. By the look on her face he had his answer, "Damn, he's afraid of losing her isn't he? That still doesn't give him a right to threaten you, he should have come to me, forbid me from telling you."
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Severus took Lily into the kitchen and made her a cup of tea to calm her nerves, rubbing his calloused fingers against her soft supple hand. After they were finished he placed the dirtied dishes in the sink, Lily's hand drew him around. She leaned in and kissed him and Severus caught by surprise responded by instinct, he kissed her back. The kiss grew in depth and intensity until Severus had literally pinned Lily to the dining table.
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	He started to unpin her when she wrapped her legs around him, she used their connection to lift herself up long enough to remove her dress. "We can't do this Lily." Shut up his brain was telling him. He wanted deep down nothing more than to see what making love to Lily Evans was really like.
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	She removed her bra then slid his pants down till they hit the floor. "Why not? James wont miss us for at least a day, you were my first and yet... we never truly made love." She kissed him again, breaking down his resolve, he carried her to his bed and she allowed him to toss her onto it.
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Severus looked at Lily with pure want in his eyes, he discarded the rest of his clothing as Lily removed her panties. Severus kissed Lily as he re-entered her and slowly and very deliberately began the process of making love to her, the way her wedding night had denied him one year eight months and twenty-four days ago.
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
<b>Saturday, October 31st 1981</b>

</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Lily heard a voice that sent shivers down her spine and sunk dread in her stomach, "Avada Kedavra" and the corresponding thud of her husband falling to the floor.
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	As he entered the room Lily cast herself between Lord Voldemort and her son, begging for the child's life.
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Voldemort smiled a cruel smile at her before casting a silent spell in her direction, the ghastly green light was the last thing she saw.
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
<b>Sunday, November 1st 1981</b>

</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Severus climbed his way thought the wreckage of the Potter's home, he saw the body of James Potter. True to his Gryffindor nature, he died fighting the Dark Lord.
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	Severus made his way upstairs, he had been informed that Harry and Stella had been sent away. Anger filled him at the thought of his daughter being raised by complete strangers, but the Vow he had swore to Dumbledore when he went to him desperate for help prevented him from disobeying the Headmaster.
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>	As he entered the babies room he saw her, the body of Lily Jane Evans-Potter lay sprawled across the floor. His heart seized at the sight of her distended stomach. He pulled her into his arms once more and rocked back and forth as the enormity of her loss hits home. He can't help but cry at the loss.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After my reply to <i>Loaming Time's</i> comment an idea took root, and this chapter is the result.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Do We Die, Just a Little?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Saturday, October 31st 1981</b>

</p><p>	Lily stood in a desperate and futile attempt to protect her son from the monster before her. Voldemort smiled a cruel smile at her as he raised his wand in victory towards her direction. She raised her hand to her distended abdomen, silently apologising to her unborn child.
He silently cast the spell but she heard the words in her mind as clear as if he has spoke them, dread filled her stomach, "Avada Kedavra", the ghastly green light was the last thing she saw. 
</p><p>
<b>Sunday, November 1st 1981</b>

</p><p>	Severus sat there with Lily in his arms, rocking the pair back and forth. Tears streaming down his face at the loss of not one but two lives.
</p><p>	Suddenly Severus felt something, a movement of Lily's body that he had not caused. He stopped his rocking. Sure enough he heard a sigh emanate from the woman and her arms started to move.
</p><p>	Finally she opened her green eyes, and looked up at him, "Severus?"
</p><p>	He pulled her closer. New tears fled his eye, this time in joy. After a moment he came to his senses and wiped out his wand and scanned her body, her child was alive inside her also.
</p><p>	"Harry? Stella?" She asked, fear encroached her words.
</p><p>	He hurried to reassure her, "They're alive..."
</p><p>	She hurried to stand, looking for them. "Where are they?"
</p><p>	"Dumbledore sent them to a safe place, together. I know not where."
</p><p>	"Stella? She's your daughter, he should have at least let her stay with you."
</p><p>	"As far as the magical world is concerned, she is James' child. To force the issue would be to her disadvantage."
</p><p>	"But Severus..."
</p><p>	"And Dumbledore has forbid me to do so." He held out his hand, she could see the tell-tale marks of an unbreakable vow. 
</p><p>	"I could, they're my children?"
</p><p>	"To no avail, Lily. You are dead to the magical world. But not the muggle world...
</p><p>	"You should grab some of your things."
</p><p>	Lily grabbed what she could, she had no choice, as far as the wizarding world was concerned, she was dead.
</p><p>
<b>Sunday, April 18th 1982</b>

</p><p>	Lily was in the local muggle hospital, sweet dripping from her face as she screamed out in pain.
</p><p>	Severus, sat by her holding her hand. He could do nothing but offer words of comfort and support for the woman he loved.
</p><p>	She had decided, no pain relief, so she felt the totality of her labouring.
</p><p>	Finally she had pushed their child free, and collapsed back into his arms. "It's a boy." the doctor declared as he held the child aloft for the pair to see him.
</p><p>	Severus kissed an exhausted Lily on her head, a moment later he was offered a pair of surgical scissors to cut the cord.
</p><p>	He accepted. The baby was soon placed in his mothers arms, "He's beautiful, Severus." He couldn't help but to agree, "Salazar Snape." She named the child.
</p><p>	Severus was forced to take his daughter from her mother as she began to scream in pain.
</p><p>	Soon another child was born of the woman he loved, "A girl." declared the doctor.
</p><p>	Lily cried, twins again.  She watched as Severus cut the cord on their daughter.
</p><p>	The moment he had cut their daughter free of her mother Lily stopped breathing, sending the doctors scrambling to save her life.
</p><p>	After a while the doctors called the time of death for Lily Jane Evans-Snape.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any thought on why Lily didn't die when she was suppose to?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Shocking Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After that short chapter to commit to a direction, I was inspired. I can't be bothered working out the logistics of Professor Snape raising two kids as a single parent while teaching at a boarding school. So let's cut to their first year.<br/>AN: I had been going over what I had written when I realised I had made a mistake earlier. In <a href="#section0006">Chapter 6: Do We Die, Just a Little? </a> I hadn't the order of birth right. Salazar needed to be born first then Severa.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Tuesday, September 1st 1992</b>

</p><p>	Severus led Severa Lily Jane and Salazar Cepheus Snape to his aunt's, Astrid Prince, house.
</p><p>	A spinster by choice, she loved her great-niece and nephew dearly and showered them with love and affection.
</p><p>	Severus hugged them both before giving them money to spend on the train ride to school.
</p><p>	Auntie Astrid led the twins to platform 9 and 3/4 through the floo network, arriving early enough to get a good compartment. As the train filled up a couple of students came looking for a place to sit, pleasant enough but the two first years could only nod timidly.
</p><p>	The bushy haired witch introduced herself first, "I'm Hermione Granger."
</p><p>	The red haired girl, who looked about their age followed suit, "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She looked just as nervous as they were.
</p><p>	"First year?" Salazar asked. Ginny nodded, Severa and Salazar smiled at their perspective house-mate. "I'm Salazar and this is my sister Severa..."
</p><p>	"Snape?" The bushy haired girl asked. They looked at each other before nodding in concert, "I'm in Gryffindor, so he's not my favourite professor. What house do you want to be in? Slytherin I'm guessing."
</p><p>	Salazar told them, "I want to be in Gryffindor, like our mother."
</p><p>	"A Slytherin/Griffindor match?" Ginny asked incredulously.
</p><p>	At eleven am the train began to pull out of the station and Salazar and Severa raced to the window to wave goodbye to their aunt. Though Ginny and Hermione were fine with it, they were both nervous at the thought of how they would be treated once the other students realised who their father was.
</p><p>	As the train picked up speed Hermione left to look for someone. As the train ride continued they became more comfortable with talking with their compartment mates. Soon enough the hours passed and the sky grew dark, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station and the student all began piling out of the train.
</p><p>	Hermione joined Salazar and Severa and directed them to the large man looming above all others, his booming voice rang out across the darkness, "First years! First years, over here!" they made their way over to the man. 
</p><p>	Salazar grabbed his sister by the hand and led her across the platform to the man that Hermione had indicated, Ginny not too far behind them clasping Severa's hand."Hi, we're first years."
</p><p>	"'ello there, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts. Don't tell, you're Salazar Snape? And this lady behind you is your sister Severa?" The pair nodded, shaking the proffered hand.
</p><p>	Ginny nervously threw her hand out and Hagrid shook it, "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."
</p><p>	Hagrid laughed, "I had a feeling you were a Weasley." He looked over the three first years before him, "Once we have the rest of the first years, we'll head on over to Hogwarts."
</p><p>	Once the rest were gathered they headed down to a flotilla of boats and hopped in. Ginny, Salazar and Severa all entered the same boat with a curious girl, who nearly upturned the boat on more than one occasion by trying to see further ahead then she could.
</p><p>	Eventually Professor McGonagall led the group into the Great Hall where all eyes where on them. After the Sorting Hat had sung its song the list of students was started to be whittled down as names were read out from it, the curious girl who nearly upturned their boat ended up in Gryffindor.
</p><p>	Soon enough Professor McGonagall called out, "Snape, Salazar." Voices began to buzz as the red-headed boy made his way up to the stool and sat down.
</p><p>	Almost instantly it opened its mouth and called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" It wasn't only Slytherin that was shocked at a child of Professor Snape being put in Gryffindor.
</p><p>	Once Salazar had sat down, receiving a firm welcome from Hermione Professor McGonagall called, "Snape, Severa" voices twittered at the news two Snapes would be attending Hogwarts.
</p><p>	Severa sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall place the hat on her head. It pondered where to place her but in the end, "SLYTHERIN!" was where she ended up.
</p><p>	Soon enough Professor McGonagall called, "Weasley, Ginevra."
</p><p>	Unbeknownst to everyone, the hat thought to the young girl, "Oh! Another Weasley. I know just where to place you. GRYFFINDOR!" Just as it had the year before to her brother.
</p><p>
<b>Thursday December 17th 1992</b>

</p><p>	An evening a little over a week before Christmas all the students gathered in the Great Hall around a raised platform, waiting for the Dueling Club to begin. 
</p><p>	The student body was buzzing as Professors Snape and Lockhart moved to demonstrate for the student body, Salazar and Severa knew it wouldn't end well for Professor Lockhart, as did most of the student body. Actually they all knew, even the ones who wouldn't admit it.
</p><p>	After Professor Lockhart blustered his way out of the embarrassing situation he found himself in, Professor Snape selected Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to display the shielding charm to the collective however something unexpected happened after Draco conjured a snake. Then after Professor Lockharts attempts to remove the creature had done nothing but anger it. Professor Snape stepped forward to deal with it. It turn on Justin Finch-Fletchley, Harry stepped forward to order the snake to "Leave him." 
</p><p>	After Finch-Fletchley fled the Great Hall, and Ron and Hermione led Harry away down the corridors. The Great Hall was a buzz about what had just happened, Severa and Salazar looked across the hall towards their father who wore a strange look on his face.
</p><p>	Once the Great Hall was clear Severa and Salazar made their way to their father, based on the look on their faces he indicated for them to remain silent and led them down to his quarters. Once inside he closed and sealed the door with an Imperturbable Charm and cast another spell just for good measure.
</p><p>	"You understood it too, didn't you?"
</p><p>	"You mean Harry Potter telling the snake to leave Justin Finch-Fletchley." Severa blurted out prompting Severus to take his daughter into his arms, they all knew how the wizarding world saw those who spoke parseltounge.
</p><p>	"I know sweetheart..." he held open an arm for his son to join them. "I've never dealt with snakes before, I'm as shocked as you to learn I can understand the language." When he had served the Dark Lord he had never spoken it around him, nor had a snake that had.
</p><p>*
</p><p>	Once Ron and Hermione had dragged Harry from the Great Hall the trio were joined by his sister, Stella. She wrapped her brother into her arms and whispered in his ear, "I understood."
</p><p>	He pulled back, "What?"
</p><p>	"The snake, what you were telling it to do. I understood it."
</p><p>	"Do you remember the boa?"
</p><p>	"The one that you magiced out of its enclosure on Dudley's birthday?" This drew a small smile, despite the punishment it was a happy memory.
</p><p>	"I thought nothing of it at the time, but I understood it, as it slither past it said <i>'Brazil here I come... Thanks amigo.'</i>" He hugged his sister again before regretfully heading off to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione.
</p><p>	Stella headed off to her house's common room. As she approached the entrance another student nearly bumped into her in a daze, "Watch it..." She suddenly notice who she had been speaking to, "Severa... Are you ok?" The first year nodded unconvincingly, Stella grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the Slytherin Common Room. Once inside she led her to the first years room, "Which is your bed?" Severa just pointed, Stella pushed the younger girl onto the bed and closed the drapes before joining her. She cast the strongest privacy charm she knew and silently thanked Hermione for that.
</p><p>	Stella looked at her Head-of-House's distraught daughter, only one thing made sense, "You could understand Harry, couldn't you?" Fear sparked in her eyes as she vehemently denied it, Stella closed her eyes and imagined a snake "It's okay," She hissed to the younger girl in parseltounge.
</p><p>	Severa hissed back, "You're wrong, all I heard was hissing coming from him." Stella smiled at that, "What?" she hissed.
</p><p>	"We're speaking parseltounge, have been since I said <i>'It's okay,'</i>" Severa looked at the older witch, stunned. Stella held her hand out, pinkie crocked, "Pinkie swear we won't tell?" she hissed. An odd choice an offer of a muggle promise spoken in a magical language, Severa reluctantly smiled as she hooked her own crocked pinkie with Stella's. Stella lifted the charm and slipped out, in English she spoke, "Sit with me tomorrow at breakfast, okay."
</p><p>	Severa nodded, "Okay, thank you." She slipped out of bed and changed as Stella returned to her own room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes all four of Lily's children are attending Hogwarts.<br/>Everyone knows the story, I'm only writing what is different.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not sure I have posted it correctly but I have started a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/123456hp/profile"><i>Fantastic Beasts Challange</i></a>. Would like to see what you make of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>